Voltage multipliers are electrical circuits used for conversion of AC electrical power to a higher DC voltage. High voltage conversion of AC signals to DC signals requires diode and capacitor elements with high breakdown voltages hampering the monolithic integration of such high voltage multipliers with solid-state components. Cockcroft-Walton voltage multipliers including multiple stages have been used for conversion of high voltage signals. Due to high voltage requirements of the diodes and capacitors within such multipliers, discrete elements are used.